


You have a nightmare

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beds, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader has a nightmare and Undyne comforts him.





	

“Hey,” Undyne whispers in your ear. You hear her but you can’t move, can’t speak. You make a strangled noise in your throat. Undyne sits up next to you, tosses the covers back. “Hey,” she repeats, louder now. You can feel her looking at you, trying to find and identify what’s wrong, but of course there’s nothing. She runs her hands over you, feeling for – for what? What does she expect to find? You can see her sitting on top of you like you were floating somewhere near the ceiling, you can see your pallid body stretched out like a corpse beneath her legs. “Wake up,” she tells you, very softly, running her hand down your cheek. You want to shudder at the touch; she’s sweaty and warm and alive and it makes you want to sit up and throw your arms around her and never fall asleep again.

Undyne leans in and kisses you, arms on your shoulders, hair falling down like a curtain around the two of you, and her lips start to flow into yours like melting taffy, her hands are slopping out against you. You still can’t move, no matter how hard you strain yourself. You can’t even look at her; you’re still staring up at the ceiling, and you can only see her panic-stricken eyes blur together and pop like bubbles in the corner of your vision. Undyne melts into you and leaves a liquescent stain of blue flesh and red blood and it’s soaking you, the smell is horrific; it’s like rotting fish and garbage and excrement all at once, all blended together. You can feel your gorge rising in the back of your throat and you can’t do anything about it; you can only feel Undyne slowly drying around your sides, your back, your arms –

“Wake UP –“ Undyne yells, and she slaps you. Your head snaps to the side and you curl up, gasping at the feeling of being able to move your arms and legs again. There are tears in your eyes and your head is spinning and you can’t stop coughing –

But Undyne lies next to you and throws her arms around you and holds you very close and tight and it is like being hugged by an electric blanket, she is so warm and soft and inviting, and gradually you manage to relax. When you open your eyes you see Undyne peering down at you with a look of such exaggerated concern on her face that all you can do is grin weakly. “Hey,” you say. She lets out a breath, slips back next to you, nestles her chin into your neck, kisses the space just behind your ear.

“You scared me,” she tells you, tracing the lines of your ribs with one finger.

“I’m sorry,” you say, and she kisses you, tells you it’s nothing.

“You were thrashing around, having some kind of nightmare.”

You look down at yourself. You’re perfectly clean, except for the sweat. “Yeah,” you say, forcing steadiness into your voice. “It was pretty vivid.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” you tell her, rolling back over, nestling your head into her breasts. She’s playing with your hair and you can feel her breath on the top of your head, slow and gentle, like the wings of a bird. “It was just a bad dream.” You bite at her breast lightly and she giggles, presses your head deeper into her.

“Well,” she says, yawning, working cracks from her jaw and neck, “I guess I’m awake now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t help it. Are you feeling okay?”

You nod, kiss her stomach up and down her abs. She giggles, caresses your cheek. “That tickles,” she says, and you wink at her, bite her lightly. She moves like a whip, locks her legs around your hips, pulls you up so you’re face to face. “Listen,” she says, staring at you intently. “What was the dream about?”

“It was nothing,” you say, trying to ignore her as she grinds her pelvis into you. You can feel yourself stiffening and you try to will the blood not to flow; if she feels it, she’ll crow about it all day. Everything’s a competition for her. She kisses your neck and you draw in a breath before you can stop yourself. She leans in, lets out a single loud laugh right in your face, kisses you deeply.

“Alright, now tell me,” she commands you, and you (unwillingly) recount the dream. As you tell her Undyne disentangles herself from you and rolls over to the side, grabs you, puts your arms around her. Typically you’re the little spoon but sometimes Undyne likes it when you hold her. You finish telling her the story like this, with her hand resting on your upper thigh and one of yours cupped loosely around your breast. You lay there in silence for a moment before Undyne lets out a long low sigh. “Well,” she says briskly, “I’m glad it was just a dream, huh?”

“I am too,” you tell her.

“Listen, let’s go back to sleep. It’s still early,” she says, kissing your hand.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to,” you confess.

Undyne squeezes your thigh gently. “Then just hold me like this until you feel better.”

Half an hour later the two of you are asleep, holding each other so close that your breaths have started to come in time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another weird fic. I personally almost never remember my dreams so it was a little bit of a struggle writing the actual nightmare, and I think it was probably a little cheesy to go with the whole 'significant other dying' thing, but I made do with what I could. 
> 
> One habit I see a lot of fanfiction writers getting into is always writing about significant stuff, like life-and-death, fate-of-the-world stuff. By all means, write about that, but I personally find these tiny meaningless domestic day-to-day life situations a lot more rewarding to write about, but that's just because I love exploring a character and fleshing them out as much as I can, and there's no better way to do that than to go for those mundane situations. For instance, a guy emailed the other day and wanted me to write a story about the reader getting into a serious accident and Undyne watching over him in the hospital and everything. He said that there'd be a lot of room for emotional response, and while I agree that it's a high-stakes situation, in order to write that properly you really have to play the tropes straight, you know, with all the tears and cliches and all that crap, and that just isn't interesting to me. Almost everybody is the same when they're suffering or when they're happy, but it's everything in between that makes things interesting, and I think that's what gave me all the ammunition to write as many stories about Undyne as I have, that willingness to put her in otherwise boring situations and make them engaging.


End file.
